


My Best Mate.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16





	My Best Mate.

**Chapter One - I Need Sleep.**

 

 

"Des......"

"Des would you just shut up?"

he shakes his head in the negative.

"hey, all I'm saying is you'd look nice in a dress---"

you glare at him from the mountain of blankets and bedding feeling unbelievingly warm and cosy.

"forget it Miles, I ain't going out tonight"

"c'mon you'd look cute and you'd get to hang out with me all night" he says with a grin as he flops down on the bed next to you.

you growl trying to return back to sleep.

you just knew that giving him a spare key to your rental home would backfire on you somehow.

he grins even though you can't see it you know he is.

Desmond has a rare week off from work as there is a special event being prepped for and Desmond's boss has called in a company to do some classy decorating to the bar .

you hide your face in the dark green fleece blanket draped over your still half asleep body, not taking no for an answer this morning Desmond cuddles up next to you sighing happily.

you huff in annoyance knowing he's doing this just to irritate you today.

he has a valuable week off of work and how does he decide to spend it ? by pestering the crap outta you when you're trying to catch up on all your missed sleep from this week.

he's lucky he's cute that's all you're saying.

"fine no clubbing tonight. but why not let me order some Chinese food and have a gaming night please? I haven't spent much time with you lately and I feel like I been neglecting our friendship lately" he practically begs you his dark brown eyes so close to your face you blink in surprise.

"alright yeesh! you are not neglecting me Des! yes we can hang out. quit it with the eyes man I feel like I'm staring down a puppy dog or something"

"that's all I wanted to hear" he says hugging you in your cocoon of bedding.

"so what do you wanna play, later on ?" you ask curious.

"well , I know you still have your PS1 and your PS3 . I was thinking maybe Tomb Raider 1-4 , Spyro, Crash Bandicoot and maybe some Tony Hawk's Pro skater 2 ?"

"what about the PS3 ?"

"well for that I was thinking maybe the uncharted games ? or batman Arkham asylum ? pretty please??"

"I don't have the Crash Bandicoot or the Uncharted ones ,Des"

"that's alright. I've got them" he answers back cheerfully.

"ok then .count me in"

 


End file.
